When We Stand Together
by UnattemptedFeat
Summary: WWST Series 1. Sweets, Booth, Reid, Morgan, Caffery and Burke come together to train humanity's only hope: a teenage girl.
1. Waking Up

**Author's Note** **: Hello, good peoples! I hope that everyone is doing well.**

 **So here it is! My Medley!**

 **Welcome to the first installment of the 'When We Stand Together' series!**

 **Here's my little thingy:**

 _ **The...**_

 _ **Psychologist and the Soldier**_

 _ **Criminal and the Handler**_

 _ **Brain and the Brawn**_

 _ **and the girl who brings them all together**_

 __ **So get ready for the adventures of Dr. Lance Sweets, Special Agent Seeley Booth, Neal Caffery, Special Agent Peter Burke, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA Derek Morgan and...introducing Lennox Bronwyn.**

 **I will be taking plot devices from the shows to act as the team's 'cases'.**

 **Without further ado...**

Nick watched as the men began to wake. This would be quite an awakening.

"Glad to see you all gotten your fill of beauty sleep," Nick quipped, gazing around at his confused captives. He had taken the precaution of gagging each man as well as cuffing him to his chair. "I'm sure you've all got lots of questions, so I'll start explaining.

"My name is Nick Fury, and you are all here because you're the best.

"Dr. Lance Sweets, 22: psychologist; Special Agent Seeley Booth, 33: soldier; Mr. Neal Caffery, 28: criminal; Special Agent Peter Burke, 43: handler; SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, 23: brain; and SSA Derek Morgan, 33: brawn.

"Welcome to the team. Sorry we had to take you under such forceful circumstances, but you wouldn't have let me explain otherwise.

"We need you. We need all of you. You must work together to train your protege and solve the world's most dire cases. You're the best, now save your world."

Nick pushed a button on his wristband, and all the cuffs unlocked. No one moved.

"I would advise that you all comply." Nick said darkly. "Know that you will face a lifetime of imprisonment if you do not. Your careers and your lives as you know it would be over."

That statement certainly got the attention of everyone.

"What protege?" Burke was the first to find courage to speak. The others still looked convinced that they were dreaming.

"I'm glad you asked," Nick opened the doors to the room. "Gentlemen, your purposes are to train the young person who is going to be the face of our army. There is a war that is about to begin. A war with the most formidable oponents we have ever faced. Most of you will deny their very existence, but let me tell you that they are real. They are very real. And they are trying to destroy this world and all its citizens. Your protege will be the one to head our armies. You will teach her everything you know about psychology, military strategy, manipulation, leadership, profiling and combat. You will all work alongside her as a team to solve cases. Practice makes perfect, and you must be perfect. You must be prepared for the war."

Nick waited as the men took in his words.

"Her?" Morgan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Meet your protege," Nick gestured towards the door, which opened. "She's the reason you're all here."


	2. Welcome to the Future

**Author's Note** **: Hiya, friends! I hope everyone is doing well!**

 **I hope this isn't too confusing for anyone. This is something that I've been wanting to do for awhile. I hope you all are liking it!**

 **Without further ado...**

The door opened. Before stepping in, she took a deep breath.

"Men, meet Lennox Bronwyn," Nick introduced her. "She's the future of humanity."

Lennox watched as the six men looked over her. They definitely didn't seem impressed.

She certainly was. Lennox thought each of these men were heroes. They should be the ones to lead this fight, not her.

She was just a girl. Lennox was only fifteen, but she had been prepped since birth to be a leader. Ever since she could remember, Nick, who had basically raised her, had relayed his dreams of her future.

Lennox would command an army to fight the ultimate enemy. When she turned fifteen, she would be trained by a team of the best men alive. Then, at eighteen, she would be ready to defeat the enemy.

That was all great and fine. But it would be awesome if Nick would tell her who she was supposed to be defeating! She assumed it was some bigshot alien (which freaked her out), or maybe a god (which also freaked her out). Whatever it was, she just hoped that she could live up to Nick's expectations.

Lennox took a seat at the head of the table, "Hey, everyone. Nice to meet you." She gave a little wave and then stared at her hands. She could feel the stares of the guys on her long, dark hair.

What must they have been thinking of her at that moment? They probably thought this was some huge, extremely elaborate prank. Lennox sure wished it was.

"Lennox," Nick explained, "was genetically engineered to be the smartest, fastest, strongest and bravest person on earth. When she turns eighteen, you will have trained her enough to be the super soldier she is meant to be."

"How old are you?" Lennox glanced up, surprised that someone was actually talking to her. Neal Caffery was smiling at her gently.

"I just turned fifteen," Lennox answered softly.

"So let me get this straight," Booth said. "Lennox is supposed to become some super soldier, and we're supposed to make sure that she does. And we have to train her for three years?"

"That about sums it up," Nick nodded. "Now, get to know each other a bit. This is your team for the next three years. You're all FBI, so it shouldn't be that hard. You'll be briefed on your first case in the morning. Lennox will show you around the facility." With that, Nick swept dramatically out of the door. Lennox rolled her eyes. Did he have to be such a drama queen?

"Sorry about him," Lennox felt compelled to apologize. "Uh, so before I take you on the tour, any questions?"

"I have one," Sweets said. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."

"Then who raised you?" Booth continued the questions.

"Nick did," Lennox answered. "I was grown in a lab in a test tube. I have been preparing to be trained by you guys all my life."

"You were trained to be trained?" Neal asked. Lennox nodded.

"Okay, well then," Lennox decided it was time to show them around. "Time for the tour."

The guys stood up and followed her out of the room. Lennox noticed that they lined up two by two. Reid and Morgan then Sweets and Booth with Neal and Peter bringing up the rear. Lennox hoped that the ice would break soon. The seven of them would be living together, solving cases together, and basically being family for the next three years.

Family. Until now it had been a foreign concept to Lennox. She hoped that that would change soon. She didn't want the men to dislike her, or worse be scared of her.

Lennox was just an ordinary girl under all the hype, and she hoped that they could see that.

First she took them to the 'living room'.

This was the central room of the whole facility. Every hallway that led to every other room came together here.

Three long, black leather couches framed around a large, square coffee table. Each couch had a perfect view of the huge flat screen perched on the wall.

"Maybe this gig won't be so bad," Morgan remarked, gaping at the huge TV.

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "At least we'll be able to catch the game." Booth and Morgan nodded in agreement. Sweets, Neal, and Reid just rolled their eyes.

Lennox led the boys down the first hallway. She pointed out the rooms as they passed them.

"Gym, library, pool, kitchen, lab, armory, training room, and conference room." By the time they'd circled back to the living room, the men's eyes were wide.

"And now the bedrooms," Lennox walked down the other hallway. She stopped in the middle. "Each room has a king bed, TV, stocked bathroom, stocked closets, and anything else you could need. They are clearly labeled, so there shouldn't be any confusion. Each pair of you that came in together are directly across from each other. My room is the one on the dead end."

"Does Fury sleep here too?" Peter asked, looking at the door to his room.

"No," Lennox replied. "We won't see terribly much of him. At least in person. He usually briefs his teams by video call. Only we live on the island."

"Wait, island?" Neal's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What island?"

Lennox strolled back out into the living room, the men following closely. She opened a pair of patio doors and stepped out onto a large porch.

The men gasped. So they should have, it was quite breathtaking.

Crystal blue waves crashed onto golden sand. Looking out on the horizon, you couldn't see anything but blue ocean. Suddenly, a dolphin jumped out of the water. It squealed happily before plunging back into the surf.

"Where the hell are we?" Booth exclaimed in wonder.

"Gentlemen," Lennox said, "welcome to Seraphina Island."


End file.
